The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, a car includes front seats in which a driver and a passenger are seated and rear seats behind the front seats for additional passengers, and the seats include various comfortable equipment for improving convenience of the driver and passengers.
For example, the equipment mounted to a seat includes a seat position adjustment device controlling a position of a seat by moving the seat in forward/rearward directions according to a body type of a passenger, a reclining device adjusting the inclination of a seat back, and a height adjustment device adjusting a height of the seat.
Recently, as the development of an autonomous vehicle is being increased, a seat position adjustment device is being applied more widely. However, we have discovered that as for a conventional height adjustment device, a height adjustment angle in the seat of the vehicle is not sufficiently obtained, which does not respond to various postures of a passenger, and a seat height adjustment is performed only by a specific link, which lowers durability.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.